


What Draco Wants

by ChisiRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Draco Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a /long/ time since I read the Harry Potter books, so this is slightly AU because I didn't want to read seven books to make sure I have a mostly canon piece. Please ignore the actual canon of the sixth book for this story even though the rest of the world is the same.

Draco wanted Harry, he wanted him as many things. As a friend, as an enemy, and a rival, but most of all Draco wanted Harry for his ass. Draco had noticed Harry for years, but going into their sixth year Draco had spent parts of the summer wondering what Harry would look like on his knees, or tied down to the bed in Gryffindor tower. He had spent months distracted by it and so when he found Harry alone in the back corner of the library every Thursday with a book on the counter and intent on the pages, he’d devised a plan. 

The magnitude of their spats had lessened over the years, and for the most part Harry ignored him. It was painful in some ways, but it mostly fueled the heat of his want, the need to get what he wanted from Harry. 

“Potter,” Draco said, a simple greeting and nothing more as he sat chairs away from the other teen. He opened his own book and glanced over at Harry. The dark haired teen was pouring over his potions book, a quill in his hand and absent-mindedly tapping the dry tip of it on his parchment. He paid Draco no mind while reading. Draco glared, as the other didn’t respond the greeting. 

With no response after the glare Draco turned his attention to his own book, slowly reading, eyes moving to glance up at Harry every few minutes. He had seen Harry in here every week for near a month and he had been planning this day slowly, carefully but some of his plan and rested on Harry snapping at him, or even just acknowledging him. He tapped his long fingers on the wood of the table; eyes focused solely on Harry, the book in front of him couldn’t hold his attention at all. Not when his mind was supplying him with images of Harry bent over the table, moaning, or on the floor under the table with his mouth on Draco. 

He smacked the table, pulling his thoughts away from Harry’s lips stretched wide and reddened, the flush… the action made Harry jump and look over. 

“Malfoy! What the bloody hell was that for?” Harry snapped, no longer the demure and innocent image of Draco’s fantasy. 

“I had a revelation,” Draco drawled, forcing some boredom into his voice, although he was elated to have the attention on himself. He turned in his seat so he was properly facing Harry, although there was the table and several chairs still between them. Harry leveled him with a glare, but Draco smiled back, standing. He slid a finger along the high neck of his shirt, pulling the fabric away from his skin enough to cool his flesh. He trailed his other finger along the wood of the table as he walked around to stand next to Harry. 

The feeling of Harry’s eyes staring up at him fueled his ideas and he smirked at the other teen. 

“What revelation was that Malfoy?” Harry sounded unimpressed and more than irritated, he snapped his book shut and pushed it along with the parchment and quill away from himself. 

“You,” Draco paused for effect and leaned down, sliding a finger under Harry’s chin and tipping his head up, “would look amazing on your knees.” He smirked, loving the look of surprise, Harry’s eyes wide and catching the light perfectly at the angle. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, voice tight, as if he didn’t know exactly what Draco meant. 

“You know what I mean, Potter,” he slid his thumb over Harry’s lower lip and a moment later leaned down kissing him and lightly bit his lip. Harry tried to pull back but Draco’s other hand circled to the back of his head and tangled into messy hair. 

“Malfoy… what the fuck!” Harry pulled back more sharply just as Draco’s hold was released and the force carried Harry back far enough that he slid off his chair and toppled onto the floor, catching himself, thighs wide, palms holding him up. Draco pushed the chair out of the way and walked over him, feet on either side of Harry’s thighs. He leaned down and pet Harry’s hair in a mockery of sympathy. 

“Draco…” Harry looked up at him, eyes still wide, not quite fearful but he seemed to see what Draco wanted of him and didn’t pull away again as Draco pressed a kiss to his lips. Draco was pleased as he moved away from the kiss and Harry had lightly pressed his lips back. 

“I like hearing my name on your breath,” he purred and stepped closer, his fingers carded through Harry’s hair more gingerly than before and Harry’s eyes moved from Draco’s to the front of his pressed black pants. Draco gave an approving smile and nodded. Harry didn’t smile or sigh; he seemed to accept what Draco expected of him and slid his hands up Draco’s thighs as he moved to his knees. 

The sight of Harry on his knees in front of him was all Draco had imagined, and more. His hands were warm against the side of his thighs; fingers drumming as Harry slowly slid them across to the button and zipper of Draco’s pants. He swallowed and glanced up again as he pushed the silver button slowly through the hole and even more slowly pulled the zipper down. 

“We’re in the library…” Harry started and glanced past Draco’s thighs and back up. 

“You know very well no one comes in here at this time… we’re as far back as we can be with out being in the restricted section.” Draco’s voice was haughty even to his own ears and he felt Harry’s hands ball against his hips as he tugged the front of his pants down just enough to pull the semi erect flesh from Draco’s pants and underclothes. 

Draco hissed in pleasure at the contact and pressed his hips encouragingly against the hand. He yearned for more, to feel the heat of Harry’s mouth on him. He didn’t have to wait long, Harry seemed to grow less hesitant once the length was in his hand and took the head into his mouth, sucking slowly and moving a hand carefully on him while he felt Draco start to grow. 

Draco watched, cussing under his breath with a groan on his tongue, he tugged lightly at Harry’s hair and pressed his hips forward, seeking more of the heat the harder his cock got. And it really was not taking long for him to fill out and slowly stretch Harry’s lips wider and wider. He gave a proper moan as Harry worked him to full hardness and promptly swallowed the whole of his cock down, hands trailing to Draco’s hips. 

“Harry,” Draco groaned and slowly rolled his hips, none to gently fucking Harry’s open mouth, the heat was intense and he found he couldn’t resist like he’d planned on. He wanted to make Harry his, but the way Harry swallowed on him and moved his hands to help Draco thrust, all of it together was drawing him toward the end. When he felt it building up too fast he pulled Harry off his cock and grabbed his jaw in a firm hold and leaned down. He kissed Harry firmly, teeth finding the other’s lip and biting lightly, making the taller teen under him moan, leaning up into the kiss and tangling a hand into the fine strands of Draco’s hair. 

Draco kissed Harry until they were both short of breath and gasping, he stood straight and gave a loud groan when Harry needed no prompting to take his cock back into his mouth, he moved his hips again, breath shorter, knowing his cheeks were flushed. He wanted more, ached for more of Harry but the sound of someone else moving around in the shelves too near them had him covering his own mouth, teeth digging into his palm. He tangled his other hand firmly into Harry’s hair and thrusted his hips, needing to finish before the person got any closer to them. 

Harry helped by swallowing against him every time he hit the back of Harry’s throat with his thrusts. It only took a few more moments before Draco was biting his own hand harder, thrusting more firmly into Harry’s mouth and gasping his name as he coated the other’s tongue in his release. 

“Fuck…Har…Potter,” he licked his lips and looked down at him as he stepped back, tucking his cock away and straightening his pants and shirt, combing a hand through his hair. “You’ve got a skilled mouth.” He ran his eyes over Harry, the other’s pants were tight across his crotch and Draco smirked at the sight, Harry flushed and wanting more. 

“Meet me at the Room of Requirements later.” He slid a hand through Harry’s hair and kissed him, helping the other stand and moving away, glancing toward the shelves just as Ron walked in, eyes focused on a Quidditch book in his hands. 

“Harry…” Ron started and paused as he saw Draco “Malfoy,” the malice made Draco smirk and he grabbed his own things up, walking away with out another word. “What did he want?” Ron asked and turned back to Harry, taking the flush of Harry’s cheeks as anger as Harry took his seat again, shifting. 

“Nothing.” Harry said, voice tight as he turned his eyes back to the page in front of him.


End file.
